In your loving arms
by rens-luvr
Summary: Sid and Floria decide to find Ren and get him and Ve back together. Will their plan work?


**rens-luvre:**Vandalia Sakura gave me permission to write this. I can't thank you enough Ve! Here is the story.

**SID POV:**

I woke up to sun shining through my window. Another day with Floria. What could be better than that. It is Floria's seventeenth birthday. I am eighteen. We left dad behind on Gundalia and came to Neathia four years ago. Me and Floria did something we shouldn't have done. Dad worked me and starved me. Mom yelled at him. He is still single and misses mom. She doesn't know that I still talk to him. I got a cellphone for my birthday and called Dad. Then, I heard mom yelling for me to get up. I was going to be late for singing practice. I didn't want to be a singer. I wanted to be a military commander, like dad. I got dressed and went downstairs. The wound on my side is nothing but a scar. I can't believe how badly I treated dad. Ken floated up to my shoulder. Then, Melody burst into my room. She looked pissed.

"Quit thinking about dad. He never wanted us in the first place Sid." she said before walking into her room.

"That's not true Mel. You know it isn't. Dad loved us just as much as mom does." I yelled back. I ran downstairs. I decided to go find dad.

**MELODY POV:**

I can't believe Sid still loves him. Dad treated him so badly. He slapped him right in front of me. I heard things he said to mom when Sid wasn't around. I don't understand why they always babied him like that. It's not like he is more special than anyone else. So what if he IS a reincarnation of Barodius. None of that matters anymore. I can't stand the thought of dad anymore. How can I explain to Sid without hurting him?

**VE POV:**

Sid came downstairs with a strange look on his face. Floria followed him. She looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Then, Sid's voice entered into my head.

"I have made up my mind. I'm going to go find dad back on Gundalia. Nothing you say will stop me!" he replied telepathically. I looked at him in disbelief.

"You will do no such thing young man!" I yelled. I was surprised to see the calm look on his face. Suddenly, a burst of pain exploded in my head. He was stopping me. I couldn't stop him. he was too strong. Then, everything went black.

**SID POV:**

I calmly watched as mom passed out. I carried her to the couch.

"I hate to do this mom, but I don't want you to suffer." I said. I went into her mind and altered her memory of me and Floria. Until I get back from seeing dad, she will only remember having a daughter. Melody agreed not to tell her about me. Me and Floria headed to Gundalia.

**Meanwhile on Gundalia...**

**REN POV:**

It had been years since I last saw Ve. At the time, I was a "monster", as she called me. I overreacted when I found out my son had sex with Floria, Zenet's daughter. I am no longer single. I feel like I betrayed everyone I loved.

"Hey cutie! I'm home!" a familiar voice rang out. I scooted back my desk chair and peeked around the doorway to my office. My girlfriend, Cassandra, waltzed in. "You look tired. Something wrong?" she asked. I shook my head and shrugged.

"I can't stop thinking about Ve, Sid, and Mel. They were my life. I screwed up big time." I wailed. She hugged me tightly.

"Why not go to..." she started. A knock on the door interrupted us. I went and answered it. It was Sid!

"S...Sid?!" I asked, surprised. I hugged him tighter than I have ever hugged him. He giggled and hugged me just as tight. He pointed behind him. Floria tackled me happily.

"UNCLE!" she cried. Cassandra came up to me.

"Who is this?" she asked. I turned to her, a huge smile plastered on my face.

"This is my son and niece. Sid, Floria, meet Cassandra. She...is my...er...girlfriend." I said. I lead them inside. "Anyone hungry? I was about to make dinner." I asked. Flor and Sid nodded and started talking to Cassandra. They looked happy to meet her. "So why are you here exactly?" I asked. Sid looked at me.

"We came to bring you home." he replied. I dropped the plate that was in my hand. It shattered into pieces on the floor.

"SHIT!" I hissed. I cleaned up the shattered plate. "I can't come home Sid." I responded. Flor and Sid looked at me in disbelief. I instantly regretted what I had said.

"Why? You promised to always be there for us! WE NEED A FATHER! WE NEED YOU!" Floria yelled. Sid grabbed her when she tried going after me.

"I know that guys. Look, Im proud of how much you have grown. I wish I had never treated you like I did. I can turn back time. I would if it was possible." I said softly. My back slid on the wall as I sat down. I put my head in my hands. "When you left, I met Cassandra. We started hanging out and eventually began going out. We became closer and closer. We fell in love. You guys are going to have a half sister. Im sorry...I...I..." I started. I broke down and started crying. "Ve...Ve...Im so sorry!" I cried. I felt something hug me. It was Sid and Flol. They were also crying.

"I wiped out mom's memory of us. I was hoping to go back with you." Sid said. I smiled and stood up.

"I should at least try and make it up to her. I can't just give up. Cassandra. Get ready to see Neathia. We are going to go see Ve." I said loudly. Flor and Sid laughed at the idiotic grin on my face. I looked at them and stuck my tongue out, causing them to laugh even harder. Then, a memory flashed through my head.

_FLASHBACK:_

_POV:REN_

_"Sid and Flor?!" I demanded. Sid flinched and stood in front of me. He looked over at Floria, who was standing next to him. She buried her face in his shoulder. "Sid! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU ARE IN?" I asked. He flinched and cowered away. I then realized I never yelled at him like this. _

_"I LOVE FLORIA! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT THAT?!" Sid yelled back. I lost my nerve and slapped him. He looked at me, stunned. "I HATE YOU! GET OUT OF MY LIFE! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" he yelled. He ran up to his room, slamming the door._

_"You're a terrible father uncle Ren." Floria whimpered. She went after Sid. I looked away guiltily. Ve was looking at me._

_"What are you looking at?" I snapped. She flinched at the harshness in my voice._

_"Nothing. Don't you think you were a bit harsh on him? He is only fourteen. He didn't realize it was wrong." she replied. I let out an agitated hiss._

_"HE KNOWS BETTER VE!" I yelled. She suddenly smacked me across the face._

_"He is GROWING UP Ren! He's not a small child anymore!" She snapped. Sid was right when he said she was scary when she was mad. I held my arms up defensively._

_"HE IS ONLY 14 VE! He hasn't even taken sex ed! WHAT IF HE GAVE HER AN STD OR SOMETHING!" I shot back, my voice breaking._

_"You know what? We're leaving. I'm taking Sid and Mel and leaving! You can stay here. I'm going to go live with Fabia." She replied. I tried wrapping my arms around her crying body, but she shoved me away._

_~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~_

Floria, Sid, and Cassandra started packing. I put my paperwork into a bag. Then, Nurzak came in.

"Where are you goi..." he started before he spotted Sid and Floria. "Sid...Floria? What are you doing here?" he asked, stunned.

"We came to get Uncle Ren and bring him back to Aunt Ve." Floria answered. I packed up my laptop as well.

"Sid, there was something I wanted to give to your mom before she left. I want to get back together again." I said, getting a drink from the refridgerator. Sid let out a shocked breath when he saw what was in my hand.

"I...is that alcohol?" he asked. I nodded sheepishly.

"Its just wine. Cassandra, want some?" I asked. I poured some in two wine glasses. "Sid, try some of this." I added. I watched calmly as he stared at it.

"How do I know if its not poisoned?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you really think I would poison my own son?" I asked. Sid glared at me.

"From the way you treated me, I don't see why you wouldn't." he shot back. I put the wine back in the fridge. We got our things packed and transported to earth. We ended up right in front of the brawlers.

**rens-luvr:**That is chappie one. It is a sequel for Vandalia Sakura's Angel Of Darkness. I think this might help get your inspiration back V.S.!

**Ve:**I would love for you to write more stories with me and Ren! ;D

**Sid and Mel:**PLEASE V.S.! o

**Ren:**That would be awesome! You know we are trying to help. O^O

**Everyone*excluding me*:**WE LOVE YOU V.S.! 3


End file.
